


Remember me

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coffeeshop AU, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short, Short & Sweet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan can't get his mind off this one guy he met...





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> im back after so long, i know no one missed me, but let me live my lie ok. im back with this kinda sorta coffeeshop au and it is everything no one asked for lol. i hope this is ok, i really spent a lot of time on it, and i hope you can tell i put my all into it!! T^T ive been running off of like 6 hrs of sleep, my mind has been a circus (is that a saying? idk you know what i mean right) and my eyes have been giving me a hard time so yea. also school is a thing that i am forced by law to go to, which sucks, but hey it be like that sometimes (i apologize).
> 
> thanks for taking time out of your day to even read this, i know im just a trashcan, but i try. anyways, i hope you enjoy! <3  
>  Kay

Dan was thinking about him again. 

It was creepy, and perfectly weird that he had a stranger stuck in his head. Granted a beautiful stranger, but a stranger all the same. 

He had spotted him at the bar last week, amongst the hoards of people, everyone too drunk for him. He had been looking for PJ, the tall curly haired boy slipping into the crowd with a wave to people Dan didn’t know. There he had stood, his pale skin glowing in the blue lights of the bar, his eyes turning to Dan, making him relate to all the deer he had ever startled off the road. He felt trapped, his breath gone, and his mind blank. The moment shattered into a million tiny shards when PJ butted in, dragging him in to introduce them.   
“Dan Howell, this is Phil Lester. He’s a mate from back in Manchester.” Dan felt like the world had ended, and everything but the two of them and disappeared, leaving them to shake hands. Dan could still remember the blue of his eyes and the warmth of his hands, and the honest brightness of his smile. He could hear his voice, strong yet light, carrying volumes over the gargle of the surrounding humans. He remembered that he studied English Language, and he remembered that he liked photography and corgis, and that he had nice glasses, and that the jeans he wore were lucky to be on such a good looking guy. Especially with legs as long as those...Dan grimaced, pulling his thoughts back out of the murky depths they longed to sink into. 

That had been a week ago. Why was he so hung up on him? There was nothing inherently special about the guy, he was good looking yes, he was nice yes, he liked lots of things Dan did yes, but there was nothing spectacular. He was just simple, he liked things that others might write off as meaningless, small things. Dan felt his heart thump in his chest, the silence but for the hum of his heater drilling his ears. Everyone Dan had been with before had never been like that. Maybe that’s why. Because Phil was not afraid to be himself, and to love all of life. He had talked with such excitement about the randomest and most mundane things, and Dan had found that amazing and endearing. So yes. Maybe there was something special about this Phil guy. Dan smiled a little to himself. Something worth taking a risk for maybe. He pulled his phone off the bedside table, the dim light blinding him momentarily. He opened his messages and typed quickly. He could hear the ding of PJ’s phone in the next room and crossed his fingers.

After getting the number from a disgruntled and sleepy PJ, Dan felt panic. He had it, but what would he say? Oh hey I’m that guy you met a week ago and I have been spending an unhealthy amount of time thinking about you, a complete stranger- I know- and I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno have dinner, drinks, maybe get married? Dan frowned, pulling his scarf up as he walked down the sidewalk. He needed coffee, and then he could freak out. It was too early for this. As he entered the warm coffee-shop, he sighed and tugged his scarf off. The place was pretty full for a weekday, normally he came in on Fridays for a quick cup before his 10 ‘o clock seminar. But today seemed like as good as any to break that routine.

That is until he noticed who was behind the counter. 

The bright smile and gentle eyes couldn’t be hidden by the black cap he had on, tilted up to show his sunny face to the customers. He was graceful with the sharpie, beaming at a little girl who had asked for hot chocolate and giving her a sticker of the shop’s cute mascot. Dan was pretty sure he was going to pass out. He looked even better out in the open, without hot, sweaty people crowding them, and without those weird blue lights making them all look and feel like fish. He scanned the menu briefly and then got in line behind a girl with a pink scarf and blonde hair. He listened to Phil’s pleasant voice as he greeted the girl, smile evident in his happy tone, greeting her by name and laughing at her shivering figure. They seemed to get along well, like old friends. After she had ordered and they had shared opinions on how early Christmas decorations should go up, she moved to the other line that was waiting for drinks. Dan stepped up to the counter, feeling unusually nervous as he shifted his feet. Phil had turned away to give the order to one of his coworkers, and turned back.  
“Oh!” his face lit up and Dan felt is breath return to his body. There was a pause, and then they both spoke at the same time.   
“Sorry! You go first.” Phil said, his face cutely flushing and his name tag was crooked, and Dan felt like he was falling.   
“Um, I was going to say…” he looked at the infinite blue of his eyes and blinked.  
“You’re PJ’s friend right? From the bar?” Like he didn’t know. What a liar, Howell. Phil laughed and nodded.   
“Yeah that’s me. I was going to say something but I thought I would look foolish if I said anything.” Dan’s eyes widened.  
“How could I not remember you? You told me the best story of a penguin mother you watched on a documentary.” Phil flushed and fixed his cap shyly.   
“Sorry, when I get nervous I tend to talk about the randomest things my brain can think of.” Dan smiled.   
“Well I was nice to see someone else care about the struggles of penguin life.” 

Phil asked for his order, and Dan complied, before making a split second decision and hoping it wouldn’t backfire.  
“When do you get off?” Phil’s eyes went doe-wide, and he blinked, wide and innocent.   
“10 minutes. Why?” Dan bit his lip and tugged on his scarf, feeling his face heat.   
“Well, I wanted to hear about some other cool animal facts?” he phrased it like a question, letting him know he could say no. Phil said nothing for a second, and then he nodded, his hat nearly falling off, face red but a wide smile making him glow.  
“Sure.” Dan went to sit, aware that he would be late for his class, but thinking it was worth it. 

When he saw Phil’s face as he came from behind the counter, _he knew_ it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me, please leave a comment and a kudos. they really make my day! follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester if you like dnp, kpop, and memes which is all i run off of tbh :D have a great week! take care of yourselves! <3 :3  
>  Kay


End file.
